


Bajie

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mei gets Roadhog a pachimari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Mei's back at base after visiting her home country and she brought Roadhog a gift.





	Bajie

He'd overheard the loud squeals from DV.a even from where he was working on his bike. Looking over to see her hugging Mei, who looked like she'd just returned from some mission. "Mei! I love you so much!" DV.a yelled as she was lifting Mei off of her feet whilst hugging her tightly.  
He rolled his eyes, thinking it to only be the usual girl chatter and went back to what he had previously been doing.

It'd been Jamie's idea to join up with these folks. Overwatch or some recalled variation. He couldn't really complain though. They got three square meals a day, roof over their heads, access to some pretty fancy bits and bobs that there wasn't much of back home. So long as they don't cause any trouble, they're allowed to stay.  
At least it was better than the last time Jamie had suggested going legit. Yeah... that worked out 'fine' for 'em.  
He was messing with some of the parts of his bike when there was a cough from beside him. He glanced to see Mei standing there, a tiny smile on her face with that little snow bot of hers floating in the air beside her. Her arms were behind her back as if she were hiding something.  
"Hiya Roadhog." she greeted, "So, Snowball and I heard you like those pachimari dolls, right?"  
  
  
Roadhog grunted in reply, though he was wondering if Jamie had told her. He never picked on the larger man's apparent love for the little octopus-like plushies, probably feared being killed if he did. Jamie might be a tad bit crazy, but he's not stupid. That much was certain.  
"Well, I was visiting my homeland and I got you this." Mei held out the item she'd been hiding. It was pachimari but it appeared to almost look like a... pig? He took it from her hands and stared at it as it laid in his much larger hand.  
"It's a region limited-edition pachimari, its supposed to be Zhu Bajie from the ancient novel, Journey to West. I thought you'd appreciate it." Mei explained before tilting her head to give the larger Junker a heartfelt smile.  
He stared at the pachimari for a few silent seconds, before looking back up to Mei. "Thanks." he spoke.  
"You're very welcome. Well, I'll leave you to it then." Mei said before she turned and disappeared from sight. The little bot being close behind her.  
  
  
Roadhog stared after her before looking down to the plushie in his hand. It looked so small compared to when Mei was holding it.  
The fact that she remembered something that he liked and went out of her way to get it for him.... that..... stirred something in him. She didn't have to do that.... but she did it anyway. Going out of the goodness of her heart for.... for him.  
This brilliant and smart woman... she... she didn't see him as a monster. Or as some big, imposing figure. Or as someone to be used.

She respected him, cared about his interests.  
  
He hummed contently as he perched the little pachimari up on a nearby shelf so that it wouldn't get dirty.  
Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship, I write for this ship.
> 
> The pachimari is a reference to Roadhog's 2017 Year of the Rooster skin.


End file.
